Talk:Empathic Removal
I assume this does work if the ally doesn't have any conditions or hexes. --86.144.161.160 14:21, 29 May 2006 (CDT) Another elite doomed to the bottom of the list — Skuld 08:30, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :I like the idea. It has the right price and recharge. Of course, if the other ally needs to have something to remove, that invalidates it entirely. -- Dashface 07:28, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::No, it'll work even if the other ally isn't hexed or suffering from a condition --Kiiron 02:18, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :::It did not work that way for me —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 125.253.35.52 (talk • ) 00:32, 13 July 2006 (CDT). ::::Works that way for me now (and did when I first tested soon after release). --68.142.14.33 04:25, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :I wouldn't say that. This skill is godly for sword warriors, easily allowing them to keep both themselves and another character clean for one (albeit elite) skill slot. This is especially good in like 6-2 split situations where the 2 are splitting off without a monk. --Theonemephisto 18:07, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::Which is exactly the way my guild uses it-Thomas 15:38, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Removing Note 'This skill cannot be used if there is no ally within the range of the caster since it targets "other ally."' Pretty obvious note, can you use any "target ally" spells if you have no ally in range?--[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'Teh Uber Pwnzer]] 16:57, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, you can use a "target ally" spell on yourself; it is only a "target other ally" spell that you need to have an ally in range for. Thou in PvE I suppose you could cast it on a friendly animal, like a Warthog. >.> (T/ ) 17:07, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::Don't think you can, it'll say invalid target iirc — Skuld 07:57, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :::Target Other Ally, as well as Target Ally, will take pets, minions, spirits, and NPCs into acceptable targets, Target Party Member is party specific. note this difference on many skills, and compare to resurrects. 76.251.80.145 23:47, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Notes provided on Empathic Removal contradict the actual skill description, both on GuildWiki and on the official wiki, as well as the notes provided on Hidden Caltrops. Which one is removed first, the hex or the condition? -- U.N. Owen 19:34, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :The skill desciption clearly doesn't state the order in which the 3 actions happen, it is all in the programming and can only be found by testing the skill or asking the devs about it. 03:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) superior to signet of removial? because of the divine favor healing, i prefer this rather than signet of removial...aditionally, you can use 10%hct/hsr mods, that won't work with signets. well, the only case in which the signet is superior is if you're dazed...but thats only in special circumstances...finally, the signet needs an enchantment on the target to work. -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 07:43, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :the small divine favor and hct/hsr practically are '''very little' factors. The fact that signet of removal can be used with dazed is a much more important factor. While it seems Empathic Removal can remove more conditions/hexes over time even with 2 more recharge, it doesn't because if you are using it a lot (which you really should try because this elite sucks compared to the monk elites out there) you will be most likely free of conditions and hexes most of the time you use it. Also signet is free. But really, the days of Empathic Removal w/mo's and the like in GvG are very long gone. 67.162.10.70 07:52, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Update yay for a 50 health heal... this skill is SOOOOOOO good now (hints the sarcasm) Chaosforce 01:45, 10 August 2008 (UTC) : Meh, still not good enough to go on my bar. I'll just stick with ZB or WoH. Blessed Light > this, [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 01:49, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::For Heroes, this and Signet of Removal are nice because they are simple to use and hard to mess up (unlike ZB or Blessed Light). 50 isn't much, but I imagine that if you had two W/Mo tank with this as their elite, casting it on each other, it would get annoying fast. (T/ ) 03:02, 10 August 2008 (UTC) I can imagine this being better than Blessed Light and Signet of Removal in many cases. 50 health aint much, but 50 health is about as much as a maxed out Vengeful Weapon and it can remove two hexes and conditions as well. I can imagine that this may be good on mesmer primaries as it will be a fast cast hex and condition removal and on top of that it will be a minor heal. 22:51, 10 August 2008 (UTC) "...and are healed for 50 ___ ." Health? Energy? Faction? Oh dear those silly adjectives--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 05:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, that's how the description reads in game, kinda funny though. Although, with is being "healed" for 50, it's is pretty much assuming that you are talking about health. Venom20 05:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Heal(th) --Gimmethegepgun 05:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Heal = gain health... its not like the description states "...and gain 50.", in which case your comment would be logical. 03:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC)